


Is Hell Cold?

by Silence_burns



Category: Lucifer (TV), Lucifer - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, death mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 02:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20400331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silence_burns/pseuds/Silence_burns
Summary: Sometimes, a conversation with Satan is exactly what you need.





	Is Hell Cold?

Lucifer didn’t expect to see you at his apartment when he came back to Lux late that night. Even though the lights were off and only the dim gleams of the moon and the city’s pulse were spreading into the thick darkness, Lucifer wouldn’t be able not to recognize you. Sitting on the expensive, leathery couch, you were facing the glass-covered wall, giving you a look at the forever alive city.

You didn’t move when Lucifer made a few hesitating steps in your direction. He could sense something was odd, that some heavy, glutinous scent was hovering over you, making you sit stiff in your spot.

“Is everything all right?” Lucifer asked with a hoarseness in his voice, attempting to sound casual, but the humour and cockiness he used to consider his companions left him alone that time.

“I killed a man, Lucifer,” you sounded empty, drained from all emotions.

Lucifer sighed, sitting beside you. He couldn’t find the right words so he kept quiet until you broke the silence again.

“How does Hell feel? Is it… cold?”

Lucifer swallowed a hard lump that seemed to appear in his throat.

“Hell is… different from what you would expect. It’s not the same for everyone.”

“Is it cold?”

“Why would it be?”

You turned your eyes to your hands on your lap. You were rubbing them almost subconsciously for a while now, as if you were trying to scrub something off.

“I feel it,” you said. “I can’t get this chill off me.”

The world seen on the other side of the spotless glass felt plastic, almost artificial. Every little detail seemed to have its own place, its own destiny set a long time ago, before the stars started to shine, but at the same time how could one rely only on their own senses? There were so many lies in this world, as if they were all only a part of something bigger, much greater than a simple individual would comprehend.

“Not everyone goes to Hell,” Lucifer finally muttered. “And even if they do… I still made it out, remember?”

“But you have never been a human. There are different rules bonding you.”

“_I am the ruler of the dead and I make the rules_,” he suddenly exclaimed with passion, something growing inside of him.

“You are not. You’re here right now.”

Lucifer let out a deep sigh, closing his eyes.

“Nothing is set forever.”

You watched the city glow in the dark, unaffected by anyone’s questions.

“Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I also write on silence-burns.tumblrcom :)


End file.
